


you know what they say about priests

by Nyarm, orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confession Booth Sex, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Manipulation, Priest Kink, sacrilegious smut, seduction lol, weird peasant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyarm/pseuds/Nyarm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus is excited to meet the new priest in town. However, he may get more than he's ready for...





	1. Nice to meet you!

**Author's Note:**

> this is an RP between me and my pal that i've edited. of course, being an rp, that just means it's all the more embarrassing C:

There was a new priest in the village church, and, seeing as the old one had died two months ago and no one in the village wanted to take up his responsibilities, he was a stranger. The times were hard and the crops were poor this year, so the villagers thought they’d see to their land before searching for a new cleric. But when a stranger came, everyone welcomed him with open arms once they found out that he was a priest.

Papyrus, as usual, finished his chores early. He was a young and joyful skeleton monster working on an apple orchard with his older brother. He finished quickly today only because his curiosity had got the best of him again and he wanted to welcome to the new priest everyone was talking about. So, after leaving Sans at the end of the day, he set out to the village and in the direction of the church.  
Gaster gathered up his books and papers. He very interested in this little village. A simple place, full of farmers and few artisans. The people here were good, wholesome individuals. There was nothing better than a congregation full of devout little fools.

He never knew why he'd sought out the path of a holy man. He wasn't particularly religious, though that was akin to a death sentence these days. He supposed he'd desired the modicum of wealth and the respect that comes with being a member of the clergy. He straightened his hood and glanced down at his cross with a smirk. The influence he held was quite addicting. All he had to do was say he was a priest and people would scurry to accommodate him and prostrate themselves before him. He couldn't help but give a little chuckle at the though, his deep voice ringing out in the wide hall of the church.  
Their chapel was simple, yet vast, not an ounce of gold or decorative ornaments adorned the walls, but the altar was spacious and built with polished and lovingly cut wood and stone. Papyrus remembered the first time his big brother had brought him here, how his mouth opened in awe at the sight of the big and colorful stained-glass windows and the impressive statues at each pillar inside. 

Smiling softly at the good memory, Papyrus walked into the long familiar doorway and immediately went to search for the new priest, his face displaying his interest in meeting someone new. But the stranger was quite recognizable and his unusual appearance made him easy to locate. A tall, dark figure in the traditional black and white cassock was standing near the stoup and he seemed to be in deep thought. The young skeleton hesitated for a moment but then he walked straight to the monster.

"Hello, Father!"  
Oh? Gaster was brought out of his reverie rather abruptly when he heard a youthful voice call out to him, clear as a bell. He turned and his eyes were graced with the sight of a particularly pretty creature. It was a young skeleton man who looked the picture of morality and innocence - his shirt was clean, pressed and tucked neatly into his slightly dusty trousers that were themselves tucked into some dulled, but well looked after work boots. His eyes were shining, wide, and clearly naive. Gaster licked his teeth and smiled, kindly. He wouldn't mind spending the night with such a cute boy as this.

"Hello, young one. Have you come here for guidance?" Gaster spoke , slow and smooth, the baritone of his voice carrying easily in the silence of the chapel. If he truly wanted this one, it'd be a fair bit of work. He was obviously devout and an upstanding citizen. But those gorgeous white bones and that youthful smile called to him.  
“Oh! No, I just came to welcome you to our village and to meet our new priest. I am Papyrus!” The skeleton exclaimed. He flushed a bit, this man was certainly more gracious than the old priest. The old man was usually quite crotchety, but he was sure that there had been a heart of gold under his harsh countenance. All clergymen were nice!  
"Oh, hello then, Papyrus. It is very kind of you to want to learn about someone as dull as I." Gaster smiled. The boy was looking at him with wide eye sockets. Perhaps the hunt would be far easier than he had first thought?

"I am Gaster. It is a pleasure to meet you, young sir." Gaster spoke as he stepped around the altar to be closer to the young skeleton. He offered his hand, the pale grey of his skin stark against the alabaster bones of the hands that took it. Mm. The boy's hands were smooth like porcelain and Gaster couldn't wait to feel them around his cock. Such an innocent one, he'd need to be guided wouldn't he? Those hands would be hesitant, their grip light.  
Something in this priest’s manners made Papyrus thought for a second that the monster would lift the hand he was shaking to kiss the back of it. What had made him think of that? Well, the way those piercing red eyelights set inside the black holes of his eyes were looking at him. Papyrus shook their entwined hands briefly with a strong and jovial movement. Somehow, this contact was rather pleasant and he didn’t turn his eyes away from the others. In the back of his mind, he thought, if the priest had kissed his hand... he wouldn’t have minded it. 

"Gaster? That’s a nice name!"

Papyrus couldn’t help but smile at the stranger again. Well, he was no longer a stranger now that they met and he knew his name, right? The young skeleton straightened up and scratched his neck, turning for a second to glance away before looking at the priest again.

"So, do you like it here ? Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like it ! Everyone is nice here, it’s a small village and everyone knows everyone here!"  
"Ah, it is quite nice. Your village is very serene and I can tell already that its inhabitants are devout and kind," Gaster gave a soft laugh, "After all, I believe our meeting here is good enough evidence of that."

Gaster retracted his hand from the younger's grip with a slightly condescending smile, internally purring as the boy flushed a pretty orange. His smile was sheepish when he realized he'd been clutching Gaster's hand.

"I do hope to see you kneeling in here," Gaster said, grinning when he saw the boy blush at the underlying innuendo of his words. "Mass is on Sunday and I hope to hold a prayer service for the last priest. I hear he was very kind." Gaster finished and noticed the slight flash of guilt cross the other's face. The boy likely felt disgusted by his misinterpretation of a holy man's innocent words.  
Papyrus blinked a few time, trying to chase away the feeling of guilt that must be showing on his face and mostly his orange blush. It’s been so long since something like that happened to him, since he felt truly attracted to another monster : he was one of the youngest in the whole town so monsters his age were pretty rare. The only young monsters he knew were his own brother and his friends in other villages.  
Plus, the way Gaster smiled when he saw his reaction! He thought the older monster would have scolded him for such filthy behavior or been colder with him. But, not at all! He was even... somewhat seductive???

"W-Well i’ll be there! I never miss Sunday’s Mass!”  
"That is a pleasure to hear." Gaster smiled and nodded at the young skeleton before bidding him goodbye. As he turned away, he noticed the young skeleton was still flushed. Oh, yes, this would be quite easy.  
Gaster went back to his books, waiting until the soft pattering of Papyrus' footsteps faded into the distance. Mmm, this would be fun. Gaster went through the motions for the rest of the day, listening to the problems of other dull, forgettable villagers and acting like he cared. He couldn't wait for his next meeting with the young skeleton.  
He was ashamed to admit it, but this was the first time that Papyrus was so eager to go to Sunday’s Mass. Of course, he was always excited to praise the Angel, but now he had another reason to look forward to the service! Today, just for the occasion, he put on his best clothes, ones he previously used only for weddings and funerals. His brother Sans teased him, thinking it was just Papyrus’s new caprice, but this little brother couldn’t wait for his lazybones of a brother this time. It had been only three short days since they met, but he wanted to see the priest again. 

During the whole prayer and the sermon, he couldn’t take his gaze away from Gaster. Even through the holy words the tall monster spoke, he was shivering at each change of tone in his voice; each stirring look the priest threw at his faithful assembly. 

Papyrus woke up from his reverie when his older brother bumped into his shoulder whilst shifting in his seat.  
As Gaster began his recitations, he kept an eye out for the young man who'd haunted his mind for the past few days. As he spoke, voice weaving throughout the hall like a mist, he made sure to make eye contact with Papyrus. The skeleton looked positively enraptured by Gaster, much to his happiness. His quarry was caught before he'd even had to start the chase in earnest. As the service concluded, Gaster stayed by the podium, watching as the villagers filed out like cattle. He made himself look busy, disinterested, just knowing that he'd be approached by the boy. He couldn't wait to see those awe-filled eyes watching his every movement.  
It was difficult to squeeze away from Sans to talk to Gaster again; first Sans asked him why he was so insistent upon talking to the man (Geez, Pap, I didn’t knew you were so devoted, heh!) and then his friends from other farms saw him and came to him to talk. By the time he was finally free to greet Gaster, half the church was empty.

"Hello, Father Gaster!" said cheerfully Papyrus while approaching the tall monster, 

When he was finally near him, he saw papers clutched in the priest's hands and the heavy holy book that lay open on the podium.

"Am I interrupting you? I’m sorry!"  
"You are not interrupting me at all, Papyrus. You needn't worry, I always have time to spare for a fellow monster." Gaster gently smiled at Papyrus, looking for all the world like a kindly priest.

He had seen the boy's desperate glances at him as he tried to squeeze by his brother and friends. Well, he assumed they were brothers. Both were skeletons, after all. The boy had seemed so eager to talk to him. How sweet.

As the boy talked to him, all Gaster could focus on was the way he chirped his words. He spoke with a voice much like the pure sound of a young bird's song. Gaster couldn't wait to make him sing.  
Papyrus complimented him on his first Mass in their church, asked him if he had conducted Mass in another town before and many other questions about Gaster’s life before coming to his village. Gaster had a small and warm smile while the young skeleton talked to him and Papyrus felt happy to get his full attention. Usually, when he interacted with the villagers or even his friends, they grew tired with his energetic ramblings about he’d soon become the most famous Royal Crusader. The priest was so patient, so attentive with him. Maybe they could be as good a pair of friends as him and Undyne!

After a little bit of small talk, Papyrus realized that his voice echoed in the vast altar and he looked around them; everyone was gone. And here he was, babbling and rambling! He must have annoyed the priest to death!

"O-Oh it must be late! I’m really sorry you must have so much work to do!"  
"Oh, no, Papyrus, never feel as though you are imposing upon me," Gaster started, feigning concern. "I rather enjoy your company, actually. I find your conversation very stimulating."

The boy perked up, eyelights flashing orange, a gorgeous, pure color like fresh oranges found in abundance in the farms of Hotland. Gaster smiled at the skeleton, thinking that he was likely to gush juices just as sweet as said fruits at Gaster's insistent licks, he would surely get to deliver once his little fly had crawled into his web. Gaster placed a hand on the boy's shoulder delicately - both to make physical contact and to offer some comfort. He relished the feeling of the firm young bones beneath the scratchy woolen shirt.  
Papyrus had to restrain himself from squealing in joy when the priest actually admitted to enjoying his company in return, but he couldn't help to flush a bright orange at the kind and strangely warm expression the monster had. He felt proud to be held in high esteem by Gaster, who he now considered a most righteous and kind priest.

"Nyeh heh! I'm glad to hear that! I don't want to be an inconvenience, Father."

The young skeleton didn't move aside when Gaster put his hand on his shoulder. It was quite the contrary, in fact. He leaned slightly in the touch, desperate for the other monster's attention.  
Mm, he could feel the little pet lean up to meet his touch. How delicious. Gaster smiled at the boy.

"Perhaps, we could talk some more? Are you having troubles?" Gaster inquired, keeping his voice smooth and slightly sultry. He guided the boy towards the most private place in the church - the backroom confession booth. The boy kept his eyes on Gaster the entire time, it was as if he had been caught under a spell. He looked completely entranced by the older man and Gaster couldn't help but lave his tongue over his teeth at the sight. The boy's eyes were so soft and dreamy.

"No, Father, I do not have many troubles, but..." The boy trailed off, looking slightly ashamed. He broke eye contact with Gaster, making him realize that he'd need to reel the boy in quick.

"Oh? Perhaps you have something to confess."  
Papyrus jumped a little at that. Something to confess? Did ... Did he know?! No. That can't be. He have been so quiet and attentive in controlling his behavior around the older monster. The young skeleton stared at the floor for a few, painfully long seconds, a heavy orange blush creeping onto his face as he tried to not look at the man, but... it was like he couldn't get his eyes away from the priest. If Gaster knew what was going on in his head, all the strange things he couldn't explain, he surely would be disgusted.

But then a thought came to him. If he confessed, perhaps God would forgive him and, maybe Gaster would too?! Yes! If he does confess to him, it won't be considered a sin! Following the priest with a newfound confidence, Papyrus answered, reassured:

"Y..Yes ! I actually have something to confess! Something that have been… bothering me for quite some time now."


	2. here lies smut

Yes, this was proceeding quite smoothly. Gaster took the boy by the hand and guided him into the booth. He had laid cushions on the bench in here, so sure was he of his success in capturing his prey.

"Oh, dear. Papyrus, it really isn't good for the soul when one lets such things weigh on the mind. Come along, speak with me."Gaster guided the boy to the bench, before shutting and locking the door behind them. He remained standing and relished the sight of the top of the boy's head, almost level with his groin. This was going to be wonderful. He had an excellent view of his firm young sternum from here, the gap in his shirt providing quite the view. The skeleton was fidgeting with his shirt's hem, clearly nervous. How sweet.

"Wowie!"exclaimed Papyrus when they entered the confessional. "You took really good care of this place.! It didn’t look like this before ..."

Papyrus ran his hands along the soft cushions of his seat so as to better admire them. But then he remembered where he was and stopped, shyly putting his hands on his knees and waiting for the priest to sit next to him. He wouldn't lie, he was pretty nervous about this confession. He breathed deeply and then began with the usual sentence :

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

Gaster listened eagerly, with practiced, feigned solemness. The boy averted his eyes from Gaster's, looking quite shy and a little afraid. His expressions were intoxicating. Gaster couldn't wait to darken that light marmalade flush into a deep, heady orange. 

"Father, I have b-been having some... u-untoward thoughts about someone," here he glanced pointedly away from Gaster, a laughable attempt at disguising his words."A-and I know it's wrong, especially because of their work..."

"Papyrus, have you been having lustful thoughts about this person? Lust is a grave sin, you know. And their work..." Gaster admonished, placing his hands on the edges of the booth as he leaned toward Papyrus, "Pray tell, what do they do?" Papyrus tightened his fists. He didn't understand. How can something making him feel happy and giddy could be considered a sin? Was it a sin to feel good when someone "special" is near you, like Father Gaster at this moment? This is unfair. He was really starting to regret this idea of confessing his thoughts to him, but it's too late to turn back now.

"Actually, Father... the person I'm having thoughts about is you."

Papyrus started to fidget on his seat when Gaster leaned closed and asked him what was he thinking in a such serious and low tone. He stuttered when he compliantly answered the tall monster. "I had thought about you being nice to me, talking to me .... t...touching me..."  
"Oh? Sinful as desire may be... we are only monsters." Gaster delicately ran his fingers over that exposed collar bone, receiving a shiver from the boy in response. He leaned closer, until the skeleton could feel his hot breath against his ear as Gaster spoke."Do you want me to touch you Papyrus?"

He licked a trail up the boy's divine neck, feeling hands shoot up to grab helplessly at his black garb. 

"Ahh..." A small, tinny moan crept out of Papyrus' throat. Gaster could feel arousal gathering in his groin - his slick tentacle-like cock unsheathing to press desperately against his pants - eager to take, to dominate. He glanced down. A soft orange glow was visible through the boy's pants. Oh, yes, this was going quite well.

Papyrus flushed when he felt his collarbone caressed, so much so that he thought he was gonna die from these feather like touches alone. Even though all of this were wrong and that he should feel ashamed, he didn't pull back or pushed the priest away. Oh no. He had dreamt of this moment for quite a while . . . But he didn't want Gaster to think of him in a bad way so he slightly turned his head away and tried faintly to protest. This was inappropriate; it was impure!

"F-Father, what are you doing?" Papyrus gripped the black cassock that was Gaster's garb, in contrast to his shy attitude. Every part of his body yearned for more of the older monster.   
"Indulging you, love," Gaster responded, before slipping his hand under the boy's shirt to massage his sensitive and pleasantly smooth ribs. The startled, pleasured yelp he got in response was like music to his ears. He could feel Papyrus' hesitant hands tracing up his own body trembling phalanges tracing the skin of his arms with wonder. Hmm, Gaster had a thought.

"Papyrus..." Gaster kissed him, his tongue slipping out to lap delicately at the boy's teeth. Papyrus moaned a bit louder at his name and instantly became more receptive. So the younger needed reassurance and tenderness? What a sweet little thing. Gaster couldn't wait to defile him.  
Papyrus held the other painfully tight while he was kissed by him, as if he feared falling over the edge of a cliff. He really hadn't expected that from Gaster and now his soul was shining brightly inside his chest, responding with energetic beats at each of his touches. Oh .... He was so gentle that Papyrus felt his crush might be reciprocated. But at the same time, he was so dominant it makes the skeleton’s mind reel in guilty pleasure. 

Shortly after the priest started to kiss him, Papyrus summoned his tongue and responded straight away, shaking as Gaster hold him more closely. The young could feel his genitals manifesting unconsciously and he didn't know if he should be ashamed or even more aroused. Trying to conceal it, he pressed his knees together, but the hands on his thighs prevented him from doing so.  
Gaster watched with growing arousal as the boy pressed his legs together, a sad attempt at disguising his growing arousal. Gaster would have none of that, though. He took hold of his little darling's legs and forcibly spread them. In doing so, the boy's pants were pulled taut across his pelvis and Gaster could see the imprint of his delicate little pussy pressed up against the thick cloth. He almost salivated at the sight. God above, he couldn't wait to bury himself in this sweet young body and make the boy sing in pleasure.

Papyrus had to restrain himself from yelping in shame when Gaster spread his legs, exposing his shame. He still wasn’t used to these parts. The first time this had happened was during his first heat a few years back, scaring him so much that, instead of going to work, he hid in the barn all day. Fortunately, when he explained his terror to his older brother, Sans explained to him that it was a natural reaction from his body and his magic was just telling him that he was ready to have sex. Skeletons tended to mature late, he said. But does that mean that he was truly ready? He wasn’t too sure. And it was so, so embarrassing!

"Don't stare at me like that!" he said, feeling tears gathering at his eye sockets.  
"Don't deny yourself, Papyrus. Though your desires are an abomination, It is my duty to absolve you of all sins," Gaster purred, nuzzling against the boy's flushed cheek before giving him another deep kiss. Papyrus let out melodic whimpers and mewls when Gaster slipped his hand between them to rub and caress his cloth covered mound.

The young skeleton gasped at that, feeling suddenly more hopeful and less scared, and the tall monster took advantage of it by kissing him again. Then he felt a hand pressing between his legs, against that painfully sensitive place; and it felt so good that his parts were quickly becoming wet.  
Gaster could feel the boys wetness seeping through his pants at his ministrations. He removed his hand and started fiddling with the strings holding up the boy's trousers. He couldn't wait to fuck him into the wall of the confession booth. Gaster wasn't religious, but even he found arousal in the taboo of fucking in a church. His pet's shaky hands shot down to cover his as if spooked. Hmm, looks like he needed some reassurance.

"Don't worry, Papyrus. I won't hurt you," he gave the boy a kind and absolutely fake smile."Quite the contrary, you will soon be feeling very good."

Papyrus nodded hesitantly, still looking a little teary eyed. He retracted his hands and Gaster tugged his pants down around his thighs, putting the tiny wet pussy on display in the cool air. It was so cute, Gaster couldn't resist from dragging a finger between the folds.He groaned at the wetness gathered there, the hard little nub of the boy's clit, the pulsing little hole begging to be filled. Papyrus gasped at the stimulation.  
All of this feel so strange. He didn't know how to respond, how to behave, what to do or what to say. Papyrus let out a startled groan when Gaster pushed his pants down to his knees, his thighs still spread apart in front of him, his slick opening aching for the others touch. Almost instantaneously when a finger began playing with his summoned part, his hips jolted and he moaned quite lewdly. Papyrus snapped his hands over his mouth.

"O-Oh my... I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

The skeleton didn't have the time to finish his sentence that suddenly he fell on his back, the back of his head pushed on the soft and precious cushions. His boots came off pretty easily and a few seconds later his pants joined them on the floor, his legs held up and parted in the other’s strong grasp.

"Ah!” Papyrus hid his face in both of his hands. What an embarrassing position! ."Do not muffle yourself, sweet one. No one will hear." Gaster whispered. His soft sighs and other such sounds rang sweetly in Gaster's ears. Gaster unclothed him quickly, eager to indulge in that sweet, tight heat.  
Gaster pushed the boy back before settling between his legs. He ran his tongues over his lips as he stared at the vibrant little gem resting in the hollow of a cute, untouched pelvis. Sweet like oranges, he was sure. Gaster laved his tongue over the hard little nub and reveled in the loud squeak it earned him. The boy's whole body tensed up at the pleasure, his legs rising to cage in Gaster's head. Gaster merely took hold of the his legs in a firm grip and continued his ministrations. He was rewarded with breathy moans and a writhing partner.  
Having hardly ever touched himself and no experience with sexual intercourse with another monster, it was no wonder that Papyrus was that responsive at the other’s ministrations. Oh dear lord, that tongue did things to him that make his bones melt and his non-existent stomach churning in deep, heavy lust. His shirt felt too hot against his heating ribcage so he shakily unbuttoned it, hesitating on taking it off so for the moment he just let it hanging on his shoulders. 

He tried to hold in his cries and moans but it was a lost battle and the walls around them echoed his lewd noises. He couldn't even muffle his voice by putting his hands on his mouth because shortly after he unbuttoned his shirt, Gaster took his wrists in his clawed hands and held him like that.

"O-Oh....Oh Gaster… what are you doing to me?”  
Gaster took both the boy's wrists in his hands to stop his fidgeting. He had unbuttoned his shirt, giving Gaster quite the view of his heaving ribs and pretty spine. He was singing so sweetly as Gaster fucked him with his tongue. He slipped a finger inside the boy, and got a loud moan in answer. He was wet and soft inside and tensed slightly around Gaster's finger, likely surprised by the sudden penetration. Gaster rubbed at his walls while he licked at his small, hard clit. Papyrus was moaning rather loudly at this point and Gaster was happy he had told everyone that he'd be leaving the church right after the service. It wouldn't be good if someone discovered their little tryst. 

When the boy's slickness was coating at dripping down Gaster's finger, he added another into that tight, wet heat. He also dropped his other hand to his pants, unbuttoning them as he continued his ministrations, uninterrupted.  
Finally, after the first intense waves of pleasure due to the elder’s sinful tongue subsided, Papyrus began to come back to his senses.This was wrong. He is not so innocent as to be ignorant of that fact and he knows that the acts they were committing right now were sinful. Sex and lust were some of the worst sins, punishable by an eternity of misery and suffering in hell. He didn't want to go to hell, even if it felt heavenly. "P..Please… We should stop! That's not-ah ! That's not .... It's.."

Papyrus gulped down an invisible lump as he breathed out another lewd moan. He couldn't help it. Gaster was so skillful with his hands and tongue that it was a real challenge to think straight. And his resistance was growing thinner.

"Father! S-Stop it please! We, mmm....We could still...be forgiven..."  
Ugh, Gaster could hear the boy's weak protestations as he pushed against Gaster's head, as if he didn't want the heavenly stimulation being bestowed upon him. Gaster gave him another long, hard lick before looking his prey in the eye. He was irritated at having been interrupted when he thought he had this worthless thing ensnared. He stood up and smiled at the boy, still holding his legs apart.

"Papyrus, sweet one, why do you see this as a sin?" Gaster leaned over Papyrus until their foreheads met, hard bone against a thick skin. He let the tip of his cock flit over the boy's pussy, earning himself a soft gasp."Isn't it pleasurable? How can something so good be bad? I assure you, there is nothing to fear."

With that, Gaster pressed his mouth to the boy's teeth. He could see his watery eyes snap shut as if on reflex and almost laughed at the intimacy of it. He let his cock press it's slick tip into his pet's sweet, wet heat.  
Papyrus moaned and arched his back when Father Gaster kissed him. He didn't want to respond, really, he tried to stop him from doing this, but something in him wanted to submit to the other's touch. His body was burning and he felt an ache deep inside of him, an ache that made him want more and more. 

So he gave up. He knew that it was too late and that he wouldn't stop Gaster from taking him both because he couldn't stop him . . . and he wanted it, too. Even if we didn't want to admit it, he really, really wanted it.

"Hmmh..you....you're.. a demon..." Papyrus moaned as the priest’s member began to enter him.  
Gaster chuckled deeply at the boy's words and flicked his tongue over his teeth once more. A demon? How apt. Gaster was corrupting him, after all. He pushed into the boy slowly, there was no reason to be cruel to such a pretty little virgin. He groaned deeply at the tight, throbbing pussy that enveloped his length so snugly, so wetly. He felt his cock lash at the walls, eager to explore, to impregnate a womb that was not there. Papyrus gasped at the movements, still mumbling about the horrors Gaster represented.

"If I am a demon, then what does that make you? A sweet little angel, fallen from heaven? A damned soul?"Gaster inquired, voice low and husky in his pleasure. He pumped his cock in and out of the boy slowly, waiting for him to adjust. There wasn't much adjustment needed, though. The boy was slick and wet and open and oh, so ready for Gaster's probing cock. Gaster slid his hands down the boy's thighs to his hips where he took a firm grip before thrusting hard. His pet gave a sharp yelp at the sudden movement, the sudden soft squelch of their slick coupling.  
The young skeleton clutched tightly at the back of Gaster's black tunic, shivering, completely enraptured by the feelings of sex. All thoughts of shame and guilt were thrown out the window as all he could think about was Gaster and only Gaster. His broader body pressed against him. His suave and low voice. His powerful hips driving himself into his entrance. His hands on his hips, sharp nails scratching against bones near painfully.

"Too-Ahhh ! It's...t-too much! O-Oh God,You're going to k-kill me!"

Papyrus hold on for dear life as the priest thrusted harder and harder, faster and faster, driving him mad with need and lust.  
The boy's needy cries of pleasure drove Gaster to fuck harder into his young body. His pliant pussy was easily spread by Gaster's vigorous thrusting. He felt amazing wrapped around Gaster and he reveled in the feeling of his young body. The skeleton’s eyelights were dazed and unfocused and he was scrabbling at the cushions as if he were trying to ground himself. Gaster admired the sweat slick bones that arched as the boy moaned in utter pleasure. His heaving rib cage, his twitching pelvis, all were on display, just for Gaster.  
As he dug his fingers in the soft cushions around him, Papyrus knew that he was close to the end of this lustful mating as his insides started to flutter uncontrollably and his non-existent stomach ached. Yes, this was no love here, no romance or tenderness; his partner’s disregard for him showed that much. This was not making love. This was a primal mating. He should feel infuriated by his foolishness but the growing pleasure he was feeling at the moment hushed his rational thoughts.

"O-Ohh...Father I-I think I'm going to..." Papyrus scrabbled at the forearms of the priest as his whole body went tense, a jolt of white hot pleasure shooting through him as he orgasmed.  
Gaster continued to pound the boy into the cushions, even as he felt the other's walls begin to flutter and clamp down on his cock. He leaned forward and groaned against the boy's neck reveling in the massage given to him by his pet's sudden orgasm. It was so, so good. The tightness of his passage increasing to near unbearable levels, but... Gaster was not yet finished.  
He pulled out the boy and took a moment to admire his ravished body. His youthful bones slick with sweat. His fast panting. His whine as Gaster pulled out. It was delicious.

Gaster tugged the boy up and quickly sat down, seating him in Gaster's lap.

"You don't think we're done quite yet, are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it got more embarassing
> 
> comments are heartening! (pls)


	3. bred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got fan art people:  
> https://unstable-phoenixs-ashes.tumblr.com/post/162628292939/a-gift-for-pixie-pier-i-read
> 
> http://nonbinary-gaster.tumblr.com/post/162401601157/hooo-boi-so-i-never-really-had-a-thing-for-the
> 
> pls lavish thy praise upon these glorious artists

Gaster licked a slow stripe up the boy's neck, receiving a shiver for his troubles."I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, you sinful little whore."

He’d already submitted. There was no reason to be nice now.  
Papyrus didn't have the time to recover from his high before he was manhandled onto the priest's lap, seeing a mischievous red glint in his dark eyes that make the young skeleton shiver with sudden fear. However, the last straw was that disgusting, revolting request expressed to him, so he put his hands on Gaster's shoulders and tried to wriggle out of his grip, protesting,"No! Please not again, I can't do it, I can't-"

As a result of his rejection, Gaster’s unforgiving hand took him by the wrists while his other gripped him roughly by the tail bone, a thumb rubbing quickly and violently at his moist cunt as his claws threatened to maul the tender and sensitive bones down there. Papyrus couldn't stand the uncomfortable mixture of pain and pleasure, so he tried to slip from the strong grasp of the monster again, but to no avail. Tears began to appear in the corner of his eye sockets when he felt the throbbing tentacle sliding against his slick folds once more.

"Please, please, please...No ..." he whispered, guilt washing over him as he felt his body respond to the stimulation.  
"Shut up, sweetling." Gaster purred as he reentered the boy. He moaned at the soft warmth that surrounded his writhing cock. His pet's helpless little protests did nothing but stoke the arousal that had begun to rise anew in Gaster's groin. He fucked up into the boy, jolting his whole body and eliciting a sharp gasp from him. He began squirming again, and his eyelights looked dim. Gaster eyed the sheen of sweat on the young, white bones with pleasure. The young skeleton's broken expression was absolutely delicious and Gaster couldn't help but lick a broad stripe up the side of his skull, red eyes glinting garnet in desire.  
Papyrus gripped the elder’s black clothes for dear life, trying to ground himself as the monster cruelly violated him. He felt hypersensitive and he wanted it to stop. But at the same time his body felt so warm and tingly all over and he knew that no matter what he tried, he wouldn’t be able to escape from the other's grip now. It was just... Too strong. Too hard. Too fast. Everything was happening too swiftly and slowly his grip was loosening. He didn't want to feel good, but he did. Hiding his face in his hands, his breath quickening from the brutal mating that was forced on him, Papyrus whimpered between gasps and moans as he felt tears well up in his eyes, he was so scared; everything was confusing and overwhelming.

"S...Sans...Brother...h-help me..."  
Gaster almost cooed when the boy called out his brother's name, beseeching aid. How quaint. Sans... Wasn't that the smaller skeleton Gaster had seen the boy conversing with earlier? 

"Oh? Calling for help? Don't pretend like you don't like this, kit." Gaster nuzzled against the boy's neck before craning his neck to whisper into the skeleton's ear. "Besides, would you really want your dear brother to see you enjoying such sin? Hmm? Or... would you rather I fucked him just as thoroughly as I am you."

Papyrus sniffled, still trying futilely to muffle his pleasured moans as Gaster crammed his cock into the tight slick entrance over and over. "I d-don't..." He hiccuped, rather adorably. Gaster couldn't help but shut his cute face up with another deep kiss.  
"No, please! Ahh… d...don't hurt my brother. I'll do what you want..."

To prove his sincerity, Papyrus put weight to his knees and started to move on his own against Gaster, ceasing all of his attempts to get away. It hurt less now that he was the one penetrating himself and even felt a little nice, but he wouldn't admit it aloud. He was already damned enough. The wet and lewd sounds of their hasty coupling made his head spin and his eyes blurry from mixed lust and disgust.

"A-Ahhnm...s..see ? I'll...I'll be g-good I promise..." He didn't know if it was an answer or not when Gaster kissed him deeply, but as promised Papyrus leaned into it and summoned his tongue.  
Gaster could feel the boy lean in, his weight allowing the young skeleton to fuck himself on Gaster's cock. He could feel the tight muscle clenching around him, their movements facilitated by the slick lubricant oozing out the entrance, the scent thick with the musky smell of arousal. Gaster gave a long moan at the boy's promises -- he felt he should fuck his pretty brother just for kicks at this point. Maybe the smaller skeleton (Sans, was it?) would have a pussy just as excellent as his brother's. He chuckled huskily at the thought and forward to force the boy into another deep kiss. He could feel himself swiftly approaching a precipice and from the boy's quickened moans, the younger was just as close. Gaster took a firm grip of his hips, his large hands cradling the boy's small pelvis easily before slamming him down to fully engulf his hard, squirming cock. His pet made a small, choked noise at the suddenness of the rough thrust. Gaster let out a deep moan when he felt the spade like tip of his cock smash against the end of the boy's pussy.  
The priest’s invading tongue muffled his cries of pleasure as he felt himself going rigid again, his orgasm growing closer at each movement of the monster's hips against his. Papyrus could sense that Gaster was going to come too, his tentacle throbbing against his walls \and the thought both scared and aroused him at the same time. A pang of guilt hit him in his non-existent stomach and shameful tears began to collect at his eyes socket ; this was it, the final straw that was going to send him to hell and get his soul damned for eternity. A consummation. And then he felt fear; he heard that some male monsters could get pregnant, but it was something about souls bonding and touching, so maybe he was safe? 

Not wanting to get any more entrenched in this dangerous intercourse, Papyrus pulled away from the kiss and weakly tried to protest when Gaster’s thrusts grew harder and harsher.

“Please, ahh… don't. Not inside...!”  
Gaster almost laughed, what a stupid little boy. If his cunt wasn't so fantastic, Gaster might have been inclined to snap his pretty little neck. But, his expression was so earnest. It was almost endearing. Gaster gave a harsh buck upwards, pulling on the boy's small pelvis to meet his, wrenching from his a strangled gasp. Wouldn't it be hilarious if he played along?

"You know Papyrus, I'd be very happy if you would carry my child. You're so pretty, I bet they'd be just as strong and handsome as you... and probably just as much of a filthy slut." Gaster held the smaller skeleton, even as he started to struggle.

"N-no!" The little thing warbled, struggling to lift his hips away from Gasters punishing pace. His second, and forced, orgasm hit him like a train. A strange mixture of deep fear, disgust and the raw pleasure that made him arch his back against the priest. No, not a priest. A demon. A foul, mean demon that lured him in here, making him think that there was nothing more than innocent friendship to be found. Instead he lead the young skeleton into doing... this. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to go home! Papyrus's eye sockets were shut tight, restraining himself from crying as Gaster cradled him in his vile grip.

Suddenly, when Papyrus felt the thrusting inside him become unbearably painful, a strange warm liquid filled him. He wasn't a babybones anymore, he knew perfectly well what it was. His soul felt heavy and cold against the insides of his ribs and he shivered, so used to nothing but happiness, this was torture to his soul! Thank God, it was the end of his nightmare. Childish thoughts swarmed in his head: he wanted to go home; he wanted to hide in his bed; to go back to his big brother.  
Gaster growled lowly, sinking his claws into the young bone he held as he ground up into the boy. His sudden orgasm left his pussy shivering and Gaster had been pushed over the edge. Who knew this stupid boy got off on being bred like a bitch. Gaster wanted to give a breathy laugh, but refrained. Pleasure tingled in his limbs, but now was time for damage control. He released the boy and pulled out, his tired cock loosing itself from the boy easily. He tucked himself into his pants, delighting in the chorus of sniffles and sobs coming from his pet. The young skeleton had curled up in a fetal position, legs crossed in a futile attempt to protect his lost innocence. It was alluring, this mockery of modesty.

"Papyrus," Gaster spoke slowly evenly, allowing the kind smile to return to his face. 

The boy's teary eyes shot to his face and he started begging Gaster to let him go. What a whiny little thing. He jolted into action suddenly, tugging up his rough hewn pants and pulled on his shirt, all while Gaster watched, amused. Papyrus began to stumble toward the door when Gaster stopped him with a heavy hand on his shoulder. The boy gasped and spun around, eyelights wide and shivering in fear. Cute.

"I do hope you know better than to tell anyone about our coupling, Papyrus. What would your friends say if they knew you'd seduced a poor priest into taking your virtue? Do you think they'd still like you?" Gaster paused, pleased with the slowly dawning dread on his pet's face. His tongue laved over his own lips at the expression. Delicious.

"I expect you back here next Sunday, Papyrus. You must have many things to confess."  
"I... I don't..."  
Even now that he knew that the priest’s words and smiles were nothing but a face, Papyrus knew that those words could easily become a reality. Why would anyone believe him? Everyone loved Gaster. Instead of helping him, his friends would just be disgusted. They’d turn their backs on him; they’d see how dirty, vile, and sullied he’d become. How far he’d fallen. He knew the truth, but… what if people didn’t trust his word?

Finally, Papyrus dropped his gaze down and his shoulders slouched as he felt his world crash down around him.  
"Yes, Father… I'm not worthy of any forgiveness after what I've done. I'll do as you say..."

The young skeleton walked slowly out of the church, feeling hollow. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #papydidnothingwrong  
> ____________________________  
> ok wow so sorry this took forever
> 
> but here is the thrilling conclusion. tell me if I missed any mistakes during my lightning edit. (read it over like once ngl)
> 
> also how do u embed links i keep looking up guides and i just. can't.

**Author's Note:**

> My pal's blog: teratologue-en-herbe.tumblr.com
> 
> go love her she is the best
> 
> also if you catch any mistakes please tell me and i'll fix them!
> 
> i'll be posting the other chapters soon; they just need to be edited.


End file.
